La Próxima Eternidad
by Sashel
Summary: Algunos tienen los Ángel guardian, para Alice, un Ángel guardián era aquel que poseía afilados colmillos y se alimentaba de la sangre humana, un vampiro solitario que decidió cuidar de ella hasta el final de su existencia, desde que Alice tiene memoria, Bella siempre estuvo ahí para ella. /Femslash, Bellice/
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, Um... a qui esta una parte de mi mente, seguro sera una mi**** xD si a gustado eso es bueno.**

 **Crepusculo no me pertenece.**

"mmm..." Bella entrecerró sus ojos carmesí, mirando detenidamente el pequeño ser humano frente a ella. La niña era tan pequeña que Bella se encontró seriamente preocupada por su tamaño. La niña retorció sus manos con torpeza tratando de juntarlas frente a ella.

"Los humanos son torpes..." Murmuro Bella, recostada sobre su estomago con sus piernas balanceándolas y apoyando su barbilla en su mano. Había estado en esta posición por los últimos 10 minutos, desde que el pequeño humano había sido recostado sobre una manta en la sala de estar.

"Pero tu, eres demasiado torpe aun, no te parece?" Bella chasqueo la lengua, alzando su dedo índice y tocando con cuidado la pequeña nariz de la bebe, fue tan pequeña y frágil. El bebe gorgoteo y arrugo la nariz por la repentina frialdad.

Fue un mes desde que conoció a los Brandom, una familia típica de su época, mujeres elegante y amable y un hombre fuerte y orgulloso, ambos parecían tan excitados al tener al nuevo miembro e la familia, Marie Alice Brandom, la niña nació antes de lo previsto y con ello legaron las consecuencias.

Bella lo recuerda bien, fue un día soleado, un calor tan agotador y frustrante.

Bella se encontró en las profundidades de una biblioteca, el lugar era sombrío, el lugar perfecto para un vampiro, Bella no fue como la literatura los hacia ver, Bella había leído cada libro relacionado con los vampiros y desde los años antiguos los vieron como monstruos pero con forme el tiempo avanzó los escritores parecían perder la mente. Puedes imaginar un vampiro que brilla a la luz del sol? Como mil diamantes?

Bella se sintió tan ofendida cuando lo leyó, fue tan errónea y poco creíble como todas las escrituras antiguas. Primero; ellos no estallaron en cenizas cuando la luz del sol los tocaba, resultaba demasiado brillante para sus ojos sensibles, y doloroso para la piel, si pasas demasiado tiempo bajo el sol, la piel se tornara roja y conseguirá las ampollas gigantes como todo humano aria si metiera la mano en el agua hirviendo.

Segundo; el ajo... ese condenado condimento... el olor fue repugnante pero pasable, si, daño la nariz pero no te mata, el olfato sensible hacia quemar como si colocaras limón a una herida abierta.

Las curses? La plata y el agua vendita? Nop? Ningún efecto, no entendía por que los humanos se empeñaban en inventar formas para dañarlos.

Las estacas de madera o plata? Si, te dañarían como a cualquier humano, pues la piel no era dura como lo hacían creer en la literatura "moderna" fue tan suave como la de un humano, te abrían de dañar pero no matar, por varias razones, la mas importante, los reflejos de un vampiro fueron superiores a los humanos, solo un vampiro tonto se quedaría quieto y esperaría a ser apuñalado, el dolor fue como cualquier otro, se siente y duele como perra, pero no te matara, ya que el punto numero dos, la regeneración.

En pocas palabras el vampiro no moría de un forma humano, nunca morirá aun cuando su cabeza sea arrancada y sus miembros sean triturados y quemado a las cenizas siempre se regenera una y otra vez sin importa cuantas veces sea.

Solo hay una forma de matar a un vampiro la forma correcta y efectiva, pero esa no la contare aun.

Cuando Bella miro atreves de las ventanas vio a la pareja apresurarse al hospital, la mujer parecía en el dolor mientras su esposo se apresuro a correr con ella en brazos. No siempre se mira tal comportamiento de los humanos y eso llamo la atención de Bella.

Se paro de su asiento como todos los demás cuando miraron la escena y se acercaron a las ventanas.

Bella tomo su paraguas y salió a la calle su curiosidad tomando todo de ella, no le basto con llegar al hospital sino que también espero con paciencia en un rincón mirando con atención al hombre que camino de un lado a otro con su rostro preocupado y las lagrimas al borde de sus ojos azules.

Una hora mas tarde la buenas nuevas llegaron, la mujer dio a luz a un pequeño humano, y cuando se dice pequeño, fue pequeño.

Dios mio! Fue tan pequeño que cabía en la palma de las manos de su padre.

Durante todo el día la bebé estuvo en observación las enfermeras entrarían y saldrían de la habitación de los bebes y siempre echar un ojo en ella, después de todo la impaciente Marie Alice Brandom nació de ocho meses.

Al caer la noche, Bella se coló en la habitación y camino entre las cunas de metal pequeñas, los sollozos de los niños fueron callando mientras Bella camino, ella no los culpo, parecía que sentían su presencia y los instintos mas primarios de supervivencia les hacia a guardar silencio y pasar desapercibidos.

Bella camino en silencio hasta llegar a la cuna de Alice, la niña era profundamente dormida, su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba de una forma completamente distinta a los otros bebés.

"A ti realmente te gusta la atención verdad?" Susurro Bella sin poder evitar una sonrisa, levanto su mano y acaricio con cuidado la mejilla sonrojada de Alice, "Usted no solo nació un mes antes, si que causo un gran alboroto, debería ver las personas que están fuera del hospital preguntando lo que pasaba para usted" La multitud se había reunido cuando vieron a la pareja correr al hospital.

Los humanos por naturaleza eran demasiado entrometidos para su propio bien.

"Y ahora tienes a todas las enfermeras corriendo de un lado para otro como gallinas sin cabeza" Continuo Bella.

La bebe se movió un poco arrugando su rostro un par de veces.

Los labios de Bella se fruncieron observando con atención cada detalle del bebé.

"Y usted es feo, como muy muy feo" Replico, sus cejas se surcaron y asintio de acuerdo consigo misma. " Es todo rosado y calvo y su piel es demasiado trasparente" Bella chasqueo la lengua negando lentamente.

"Y mira estas manos tan pequeño!" Susurro tomando con cuidado la pequeña mano de Alice, la niña seguía profundamente dormida, ajena a que un vampiro miraba su sueño.

"No podrás proteger a nadie con estas manos tan pequeñas y débiles y tus pies? Ja! Como intentas seguir adelante con estos pies tan cortos y patéticos? Mm? Serás bastante débil y probablemente no sobrevivías..." Bella hizo una pausa y miro a lo lejos.

"Bueno, si sales vivía del hospital probablemente mueras mas adelante, fuera de este hospital el mundo esta echo un caos quiero que sepas." Continuo Bella, miro Alice mientras continuo con su charla.

"Los hombres serán todo un caballero con sus elegantes trajes y brillantes sombreros, con sonrisas encantadoras de labios torcidos y ojos que mostraran la amabilidad, pero, cuídate de ellos. Pues cuando tu no prestas atención sus ojos miran mas allá de ti y a otra mujer, ellos podrían arrancar tu corazón en un abrir y serrar de ojos."

"Las mujeres por otro lado, son a un mas peligrosas!" Susurro Bella en confidente " Ellas serán tan amables como tu propia madre, brindaran su amistad a ti y cuidaran de ti, pero podrán ser tan hipócritas todo el tiempo, esperando una oportunidad para criticar hasta el ultimo de tus defecto y perfectos, tu" Bella señalo toda Alice y sonrió.

"Estas llena de imperfectos! Así que no duraras entre ellas. Son como fieras en busca del mas débil y como tu eres tan patético no duraras como ya he dicho." Bella cerro los ojos y suspiro profundo arrugando la nariz cuando el aroma a bebé inundo sus fosas nasales.

No era como siempre lo describieron los humanos, el aroma a limpio? No! Fueron mas los pañales sucios y el vomito! Ugh...

"creo que será interesante ver cuanto duras entre los humanos, tu pequeño humano-

Bella guardo silencio cuando se encontró con los ojos desalineados de Alice, sus ojos eran un borrón de azul oscuro, parecía que aun no se decidían que color tomar, sus ojos parecían mirar en distintas direcciones y eso hizo una mueca en Bella.

"Hey! Estoy aquí tonto humano?" Bella sacudió su mano frente Alice tratando de llamar su atención pero fue en vano. " Como sabrás de quien confiar cuando tus ojos siquiera pueden ponerse de acuerdo hacia donde ver? Mm?" pregunto con impaciencia.

Bella miro en dirección a los pasillos, cuando el sonido de pisadas se acercaba rápidamente, quizás fue otra enfermera para comprobar a los pequeños humanos, Bella chasqueo la lengua, había tantas cosas que quería seguir platicando con Alice, como decirle que probablemente nunca crecería en comparación con los otros niños, entre otras cosas.

"Te veré luego humano, y decídete a donde mirar con ambos ojos! Eres un humano recuerda! No un camaleón mm?" Bella chasqueo la lengua y camino a la puerta, cuando salió de la habitación el llanto de los niños continuó, desesperados por tener la atención de un adulto para ser protegidos del monstruo que asechaba sus cunas.

Desde ese dia, Bella fue detrás de Alice y sus padres para ver como crecía, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad para entrar a la casa y estar junto Alice, ella contaría cada defecto que encontró en Alice.

"Hey! Por que sigues ignorándome?! Soy un vampiro! Al vampiro no se le ignora entiendes!?" Dijo Bella indignada "Se le respeta y presta toda la atención hasta que yo diga lo contrario de acuerdo?"

Alice borboteo y levantó sus pies tratando de tocarlos con sus manos.

"Ah, tu eres imposible" murmuro Bella dándose por vencida, levantó su mano y tomo el pie de Alice acercándolo a sus labios lentamente, manteniéndolo ahí por un momento, su piel era tan caliente y delgada y suave. El aroma a los productos de bebé flotaban alrededor de Alice como un aura.

La niña sonrió con torpeza, sus labios divididos en una mueca indecisa si sonreír a su izquierda o derecha, cosa que causo una sonrisa propia de Bella.

"Eres tan indecisa no eres tu?" murmuro Bella en el pequeño pie de Alice.

Bella soltó el pie de Alice, apoyó sus palmas a los lados de Alice y se levanto sobre ellas bajando lentamente hasta que podía sentir el calor del pequeño cuerpo debajo de ella.

sus ojos rojos se estrecharon en Alice y estudiaron con lentitud, podía escuchar el latido rítmico de Alice y la sangre fluir, sus ojos azules- finalmente- no mostraron el miedo, probablemente fue por que nunca lo experimento, su boca era ocupada con su meñique succionando con fiereza.

"Estas hambrienta?" Murmuro Bella, acercándose mas al rostro de la bebé "Yo también lo soy" Susurro , su frio aliento rosando el rostro de Alice, la niña arrogó el rostro y limpio con ambas manos sus ojos fue tan gracioso de ver, como un hámster tratando de limpiar así mismo.

"mira eso? Has ensuciado a ti misma con tu saliva" Bella apoyó su peso en una mano, evitando tocar el cuerpo de la bebe, con su mano libre limpio el rostro de Alice sacando fuera la saliva pegajosa.

Cuando Bella intento retirarse Alice atrapo su dedo índice y lo llevo a la boca, una mueca arrugó el rostro de Bella y lentamente retiro su dedo de los labios pegajosos de Alice.

"Yo no soy la presa aquí, humano? se te a olvidado? Si alguien abría de comer a alguien seria yo a ti, recuerda eso" Aun cuando Bella intento actuar indiferente con Alice, no podía evitar que sus labios se curvaran en sonrisas, con cada día que pasaba Alice seria mas y mas astuto.

Quizás fue el tiempo que Bella llevaba en solitario, el deseo encontrar a alguien y contar todo lo que sus antiguos ojos vieron alguna vez, alguien que no pudiera contar a otros, no importa si no presta atención, con el simple echo de escuchar fue mas que suficiente para Bella.

El vampiro estudio en silencio al pequeño humano debajo de ella, sus rojos ojos estudiaron en con detenida atencion el pequeño cuerpo de Alice.

Sus manos eran un poco mejor coordinadas, el azul de sus ojos brillaba en un alegria y curiosidad que todo niño tenia por descubrir el mundo.

Si tal atención brillaba en Alice, por que su madre no hacía algo para alimentar esa curiosidad? Era consciente que Mary era una buena madre, fue su primera hija a sus veintidos años, fue una novedad y como tal, Bella sabia que si no cuidaba bien de Mary Alice, echaría a perder totalmente a su hija.

Bella asintio, desidida a mostrar y enseñar todo lo que sabia para Alice.

"Si estaras en presencia de mi desde ahora, Mary Alice, te mostrare lo que se a partir de ahora, no estoy dispuesta a tener a alguien a mi alrededor que pose la ignorancia en el, no sirve para mi imagen, alguien como yo tiene que ser vista rodeada de personas cultas, has entendido?" Alice sonrio ampliamente, fascinada por el sonido suave de la voz del vampiro.

A los oídos del pequeño humano, fue una dulce melodia, no importava si Bella le amenazaba, con tal sonido de voz era destinada a parecer una dulce oración.

Solo dios sabia lo que a continuación vendría.

 **si quieren que lo continué mandar un raw, lo siento por la ortografía lo mejorare xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas tardes, aqui esta el segundo cap, espero y les guste.**

 **Saludos!**

 **/Crepusculo no me pertenece/**

"Donde esta mi preciosa hija?" Los ojos del pequeño humano brillaron al reconocer la voz ronca de su padre, sus manos comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro mientras su padre continuaba alagándola una y otra vez.

"Mira, Mary! Es tan hermosa!" Alexander, un hombre alto y guapo, con bigotes recortados y un rostro cincelado y libre de barba, su cabello peinado perfectamente hacia atrás de una tonalidad negro profundo.

Sus ojos de un azul amable, brillaba en la adoración y el orgullo cuando miro a su hija, aun cuando en ocasiones sentía una pequeña punzada de decepción en su corazón al ver una pequeña niña y no un fuerte varón como el hijo de su mejor amigo Thomas.

"Crecerás para convertirte en una joven y hermosa mujer" Susurro, tomando a su hija en brazos, acunarla y mecerla de un lado a otro.

"Tendrás que tener tus ojos abiertos para aquellos jóvenes que quieran caminar de su mano, cariño" Bromeo Mary, la mujer se acercó a su esposo y juntos miraron a su pequeña hija, fue un milagro que Mary Alice siguiera con vida, pues su cuerpo fue débil al nacer, y las probabilidades de seguir con vida fueron casi nulas, pero aquí estaba ella, sonriendo y gorgoteando como si fuera el ser humano mas fuerte.

"Jóvenes?" Gruño Alexander arrugando frunciendo las cejas. "no hay hombre en la tierra que sea merecedor de mi hija!" Respondió.

"Quieres que nuestra hija este sola por el resto de su vida?" Desafío Mary, Alexander guardo silencio por un momento mirando a lo lejos mas allá de la ventana.

"No estará sola, yo estaré ahí para ella, tu y yo estaremos con ella" Mary sonrió con cariño a las palabras de su esposo, sabia que no siempre estarían con Alice, pero lo deseaba con todo su ser, estar por siempre y para siempre, para protegerla de todo mal, pero sus vidas no serán por siempre y sabia que llegaría el día en que yo no estarían junto Alice.

"Bueno... Quizás el pequeño Tommy este con ella" Murmuro Alexander "No lo crees Mary?, Cuando crezca será un hombre fuerte! Y capas, será perfecto para Alice, un hombre fuerte que podrá proteger a Mary Alice" Alexander guardo silencio refeccionando.

Tendría que comentarlo con su mejor amigo Thomas, podrían hacer que sus hijos crecieran uno alrededor del otro y al crecer casarlos, así todos ganan, Tommy seria esposo de una joven y hermosa mujer educada y amable, mientras que Alice seria una esposa de un hombre fuerte y capas de mantenerla alejada de todo mal.

Mientras que los padres, serian mas unidos. Ganar, ganar.

"Esta decidido cariño," Alexander asintió, entrego Alice en los brazos de su madre y camino alrededor de la habitación de Alice, recogiendo su saco y sombrero.

"Hablare con Thomas sobre esto, nuestros hijos tiene que estar juntos, después de todo somos amigos verdad?" Mary guardo silencio tratando de ocultar una sonrisa de sus labios, su esposo coloco su saco y su sombrero mientras murmuraba una serie de razones por la cual Alice y Tommy tendrían que estar juntos.

"Me voy cariño, regreso en un par de horas" Alexander beso los labios de su esposa en un beso casto y la frente de Alice "No te preocupes Mary Alice... papá arreglara todo para que tu no tengas que preocuparte... me asegurare que Tommy sea un hombre merecedor de ti" Susurro en una promesa.

….

Mary camino en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, fue un gesto digno de ella, la sonrisa parecía estar plasmada a sus labios todo el tiempo o la mayor parte del el.

"Buenos días Mr Connor" El hombre mayor aparto la mirada de su periódico con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en la concentración, al ver a la joven Mary, su rostro se relajo y sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa sincera.

"Mary, buenos días" Saludo levantándose lentamente de su silla a las afueras de su tienda. "Como estas hoy querida?" Mary sonrió.

"Y quien tenemos aquí?" Mr Connor sonrió ampliamente a la pequeña Alice, el bebé sonrío y ajito sus manos, parecía saber que hacer con cada persona para derretirlos, emitiendo gemidos y gorgoteos que calentaban el viejo corazón del anciano.

"Me parece que has crecido un par de centímetros desde ayer" Bromeo el anciano, Mary se limito a sonreir, pues su hija no cambio en lo absoluto, desde la llegada al hospital habían pasado ya dos meses, y Mary Alice seguía pequeño, pero mas pilla de lo normal. Sus ojos parecían mas brillantes y vivos tomando en cada detalle y los objetos coloridos que miraba a su alrededor.

Siendo capas de reconocer las voces de todos aquellos que la conocían, en su mayoría los ancianos, Mary recorría el mismo trayecto todos los días, de su casa hasta el pequeño parque a cuatro calles, en su trayecto, los dueños de sus tiendas saldrían a saludar o aquellos que se encontraba en la calle.

Mary Alice se hizo muy popular entre ellos, conocida como el pequeño Alice, pues su historia al nacer fue conocida por la mayoría de los ciudadanos haciéndola llamar el pequeño milagro entre otros sobrenombres que hacían referencia a su pequeña estatura.

"Como se encuentra la señora Emily?" Pregunto Mary interrumpiendo al hombre de su charla con Alice, el anciano se levanto de su posición encorvada sobre la carriola emitiendo un par de quejidos mientras se quejaba de su vieja cintura.

"Oh esa mujer será la muerte de mi un dia!" Se quejo " Sigue tan rebelde como el día en que la conocí" El anciano suspiro profundo cerrando los ojos por un segundo "Ella no a cambiado ni un día desde hace treintaicinco años de matrimonio"

En ese momento una voz ronca e irritada resonó del interior de la pequeña tienda de comestibles, los ojos del señor Connor se pusieron en blanco al reconocer la voz de su esposa.

"Sera mejor que entre o seré apaleado y obligado a dormir en el sofá... otra vez" El anciano guiño su ojo a la joven Mary haciéndole saber que solo fue una pequeña broma.

Mary continuo con su recorrido, deteniéndose un par de veces en las tiendas donde un pequeño traje para su hija llamaría su atención.

Al llegar al parque, camino hasta su banca habitual, situada debajo de un árbol que protegía al banco de los rallos del sol. El clima era perfecto para pasea, los niños corrían y gritaban en sus propios juegos, la mayoría de ellos vagando en pequeñas camaraderías.

Mary miro alrededor del parque, al ser pequeño las cuatro bancas sobrantes eran ocupadas por otras madres y parejas que disfrutaban del tranquilo dia soleado.

Mary ajusto el vestido de su hija por segunda vez y ofreció una sonrisa a su hija cuando sus ojos se encontraron, saco su libro y lo abrió donde lo dejo la ultima vez.

En ocasiones apartaría la mirada de su libro para ver el rostro de Alice, sus ojos azules se centrarían en ella todo el tiempo y cuando sus ojos se encontraron abría de sonreírle o gorgotear, un gesto que calentaba el corazón de Mary.

"Buenas tarde"

Alice grito en voz chirriante, sus pies y manos comenzaron a patear y golpear frenéticamente mientras sus pegajosos labios se abrían ampliamente en pequeñas risas y chirridos emocionados. Mary aparto la mirada de su libro, preocupada, vio a su hija que miraba mas allá de ella y se centro en alguien detrás de ella.

Mary miro detrás de ella, por un segundo sintió que el tiempo se congelo, su corazón latía tan frenéticamente y automáticamente su ojos se movieron de la elegante figura detrás de ella, sus ojos se centraron alrededor, en busca de alguien que acudiera ayudarle, pues extrañamente su cuerpo se entumeció y sentía un miedo incontrolable.

"Puedo sentarme en esta banca? Las otras están ocupadas" Mary aclaro su garganta un par de veces, y asintió, empujo la carriola a un lado justo detrás de ella, sus instintos maternales le decían a proteger a su pequeña hija.

"Gracias." Mary se tensó, cada musculo de su cuerpo contraído y preparado para explotar en una carrera si era necesario, el agarre en su libro apretó visiblemente, mientras su corazón bombeaba con furia en su pecho.

Alice por el contrario, reía y gorgoteaba en busca de la atención del recién llegado.

"Parece que siempre quieres toda la atención?"

"Disculpe?" Mary miro el rostro de la mujer por un corto tiempo y rápidamente aparto sus ojos de ella, algo en su cabeza le decía a pasar desapercibida lo mejor que pudo.

"Mis disculpas, el pensamiento escapo de mis labios" Se disculpo la mujer con sinceridad, " mi nombre es Isabella" Mary miro con recelo la mano enguantada que se le ofreció, pero por cortesía acepto.

"Mary Brandon" Isabella sonrío, sus ojos extrañamente rojos se centraron mas allá de Mary y en su hija.

Isabella dio un suave apretón a la mano y un segundo mas tarde la soltó, sus manos descansaron en su regazo mientras su atención se centraría en el juego de los niños que corrían de un lado a otro, gritando entre ellos.

"vive secas de aquí?" Pregunto Mary, sintiéndose obligada a comenzar una conversación con la elegante mujer junto a ella. Habian estado sentadas una al lado de la otra por tortuosos cinco minutos que parecían una eternidad, Mary fingió continuar su lectura, pero los chirridos emocionados de su hija hacia la mujer le preocupaban.

Desde entonces se dedico a robar miradas de reojo a la figura de la mujer. Fue esbelta, de piel blanca lechosa, mas clara que nunca antes vio Mary, fue casi blanca nieve, sus cabellos castaños fueron recogidos con elegancia en un moño que resaltaba sus ondulados cabellos, el porte de su cuerpo emanaba elegancia y delicadeza, Mary se encontro pensando que vendría de una familia de clase alta.

Aunque nunca le vio aquí, después de todo, no había nadie que no se conociera en este barrio, le resultaba extraño que alguien de clase alta estuviera aquí, pero aun mas extraño le resultaban los ojos de la mujer, un rojo carmesí, que resalto atreves de su blanco rostro y cejas castañas.

Isabella apretó la mirada de los niños, dando un movimiento negativo de su cabeza.

"No, vivo trece calles mas arriba" Respondió finalmente con calma, su voz siempre suave y tranquila como si tratara de calmar algo en Mary.

"Es extraño encontrar a alguien que vive trece calles arriba en un pequeño parque" Reflexiono Mary en voz baja.

"Verdad que si?" Isabella sonrió divertida, toda su atención centrada en Mary, se sintió extraño para la joven mujer, era asfixiante, aterrador y al mismo tiempo fascinante, fue como si estuviera frente a un león, una fiera que se mantenía tranquila y relajada, con su majestuosidad y elegancia, con sus cabellos brillantes, algo que eres tentado a tocar pero sabes que el precio a pagar podría ser tu propia vida.

" Hay días en los cuales simplemente tomo mi paraguas y e de caminar hasta donde mis pies permitan y descansar donde mis pies se cansen, en esta ocasión mis pies me trajeron hasta este pequeño parque, es tranquilo y alejado del alboroto del centro." Explico Isabella.

"Debe ser el destino el que nos reunió no le parece?" Mary sonrió, para la joven mujer le resultaba todo extraño y nada como destino, aun asi, su cuerpo parecía relajarse había algo en la voz de esa mujer que hacia relajar sus músculos, mientras mas hablo mas efecto tenia en Mary, fue como una droga para su sistema, lentamente adormeciendo su conciencia y Mary se encontró sintiendo que haría cualquier cosa que la mujer pidiera si eso hacia que siguiera hablando de tal manera.

"Ahora, quien es esta hermosa creatura que pide a gritos mi atención?" Isabella poso su mirada en el pequeño Alice, que grito y se retorció en sus mantas hasta quedar completamente descubierta.

Mary sonrió al ver como su hija se esforzaba para tener toda la atención.

"Es Mary Alice" la presento Mary " Hoy a cumplido dos meses de edad" Añadió, las cejas de Isabella se alzaron lentamente.

"Dios mio!" Exclamo Isabella " esto es claramente el destino!" La mujer bella se giro e inclino para recoger una pequeña bolsa que descansaba en el suelo junto a su paraguas. "Hoy e comprado este peluche, sin saber por que, pero mira ahora!"

"Estaba destinado a ser para ti Mary Alice" Isabella entrego el paquete a Mary, mientras hablaba a Alice.

Mary miro dentro del bolso y vio el peluche, fue un oso esponjoso.

"Gracias" Mary sonrió apreciando el gesto de esta extraña mujer. "Es el primer obsequio que resibe Mary en este día" La sonrisa de la mujer se ensancho mostrando blancos y nacarados dientes.

"Es eso cierto?" Las dos mujeres continuaron hablando, las personas que pasarían frente a ellas dedicarían largas miradas a la mujer junto a ella, cautivados por su belleza y la extraña aura que la rodeaba.

Mary noto como Isabella entrecerraría sus ojos o limpiara su frente con el dorso de su mano como si pesara que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, aclarar su garganta un par de veces y miraría alrededor en busca de algo o alguien.

Sus ojos vagarían hasta la carriola donde Alice se encontraba profundamente dormida.

"Me temo que ya es hora de que me marche" Isabella se apresuro a tomar su paraguas y levantarse rápidamente, de una forma tan elegante y fluida que Mary se encontró celosa.

"El tiempo parece volar" Dijo Mary siendo consiente por primera ves de la hora, fue como un hechizo que se rompía cuando Isabella se aparto de su lado, se sintió libre otra vez, como si cadenas invisibles la atraparan y mantuvieran solo centrada en esta mujer y le prestara toda su atención hasta que ella dijera lo contrario, fue aterradoramente fascinante.

"Si, si, fue un placer conocerte Mary, Espero volver a encontrarnos otra ves" Isabella abrió su paraguas y lo coloco sobre su hombro izquierdo retrocediendo un par de pasos demasiado largos, sin temor a pisar su largo vestido blanco elegante.

"Felices dos meses Mary Alice" Y con esas palabras la mujer dio media vuelta y comenzó alejarse, Mary miro todo el tiempo, pidiendo en una oración silenciosa que su hija creciera con tal gracia para moverse como esa mujer.

….

Bella entro en silencio por la ventana de Alice, como cada noche la niña se mantuvo despierta, pasaba de la media noche y aun así la niña se mantuvo despierta.

"Buenas noches Mary Alice" Saludo Isabella como si hablara con cualquier otro humano adulto y no un bebé.

"parece que te gusto mi obsequio" Se burlo cuando vio al oso siendo apretado con torpeza entre las manos de Alice, Bella fue consiente de la edad de Alice y como tal, ella deseaba obsequiar algo, pero por supuesto no podía entregar un objeto y que sus padres viran tan misterioso objeto que apareció de la noche a la mañana en la cuna de su hija.

Por eso, ese día había decidido aparecer frente a Mary Brandon y presentarse formalmente, fue consiente del efecto que tenia en los humanos, el miedo siempre los rodeaba cuando la miraban, el olor al miedo emanaba de sus poros como el sudor.

"Tu madre estaba tan aterrada, no me abría sorprendido si se paro y corrió lejos de mi" Continuo la castaña mientras se inclino y tomo a Alice en sus brazos junto al oso, tomo una manta y cubrió a ambos con ella mientras camino a la ventana y salto al césped y un segundo después a los tejados.

"Sabes que tu padre ya a conseguido un candidato para tu matrimonio?" Bella movió sus brazos lentamente arrullando al humano. "Ese tan Tommy... es bastante feo... como muy muy feo, y babea como si un grifo fuera roto en su boca" La castaña arrugó la nariz al recordar al niño, su ropa estaría siempre húmeda en baba y el hedor a saliva, vomito y productos de bebe no eran una buena combinación, no cuando se tiene una nariz tan sensible como la de Bella.

"bueno... quizás sean uno para el otro, ambos son torpes, feos y desagradables, que dios amare a sus hijos!" Los ojos de Bella se abrieron una fracción de segundos imaginando cuan feos serian los hijos de esa pobre pareja.

"Dios!" Se estremeció "Espero no estar presente para el nacimiento de tus hijos! Sera el ser mas feo del mundo! Si que si lo he dicho ya, no necesito ser un vidente para saber lo que pasara en un futuro!" Alice gorgoteo y se rio, sin saber que era insultada por este Vampiro arrogante y desagradable.

Para los ojos del pequeño humano, esta creatura que cada noche durante dos meses se colava en su habitacion y la recogía en sus brazos fríos y la secuestraba a mitad de la noche llevándola a la oscuridad y contar cada cosa que por su antigua mente pasaba.

Fascinante era escuchar su voz cada noche, fue natural ahora, Alice no dormirá hasta que escucho y fue arrullada por Bella.

"Estaré a tu alrededor por largos años mi querida Alice" Continuo "cuando crezcas y envejezcas y finalmente mueras..." El rostro de Isabella se relajo, sus cejas bajaron ligeramente y sus ojos parecían nublarse lentamente en la seriedad.

"Como Vampiro, no se me permite interferir en el mundo Humano, estoy aquí entre ustedes como un simple observador, alguien que lo a echo por cientos de años..."

La castaña levantó su fría mano y acaricio la mejilla rosada de Alice, sonriendo un poco cuando el rostro de Alice se arrugo a la repentina frialdad.

"E visto cosas que tu especie probablemente no creería ciertas, mi conocimiento es vasto e ilimitado y seguiré aprendiendo mas y mas con el paso de los años, e visto nacer y morir a incontables humanos..."

"Por supuesto, nunca me e mostrada a los humanos cuando los conozco de infancia, es problemático ya que las preguntas surgen y la curiosidad del humano es demasiado para su propio bien, lo cual los lleva a la muerte prematura."

"Tu, crecerás y formaras una familia y probablemente te olvidaras de mi, como todos lo han echo, para ellos solo soy un producto de su imaginación tu no seras distinta a todos ellos." La castaña sonrió ampliamente alzando su vista y mirar atreves del cielo despejado inundado en pequeños diamantes brillantes.

"Y cuando estés por morir rodeada de tu familia y tus seres queridos... yo estaré entre ellos, observando en silencio para ti y únicamente a ti, veré como la vida escapa de tus ojos lentamente y me sentiré el ser mas impotente del mundo por que no puedo hacer nada para detener lo inevitable y no ser capas de seguirte a donde vas mas allá de mi..."

Los ojos de Alice se cerraron bruscamente cuando fríos labios besaron su frente manteniendo sus labios por un largo tiempo.

"Así que... No crezcas nunca Mary Alice... por que solo tienes tu niñez para compartir con migo y yo tu muerte como despedida"

En ese momento Alice no comprende el significado de las palabras, o el sentimieto que en ellas hay, es solo un bebé después de todo, es ingenuo al echo que es dueña de un corazón antiguo y muerto.

 **Gracias por leer. Siento la ortografia...**


	3. Chapter 3

**/Crepusculo no me pertenece./**

" _-Las cinco hermanas se cogían de la mano y subían juntas a la superficie. Tenían bellísimas voces, mucho mas bellas que cualquier humano y cuando se fraguaba alguna tempestad-_ Alice!" Bella suspiro profundo mirando como el pequeño humano tomaba las paginas del libro y las arrugaba entre sus manos, ahora mejor coordinadas.

El vampiro se encontraba sentada debajo de la ventana, donde las sombras de la pared protegían su piel sensible del calor del verano. Fue uno de esos días donde Isabella tomaría a Alice de su cuna y comenzaría con la lectura.

Una semana atrás había entrado por la ventana a mitad de la noche con un par de libros bajo su brazo y explicado Alice que sus clases de lectura comenzarían.

Era bastante estúpido para algún humano que escuchara tal cosa, para el vampiro todo tenia sentido, después de todo Alice no fue el primer humano que tomaba bajo su cuidado y alimentaria su conocimiento.

Al principio Alice estaba inquieta, retorciéndose en los frescos brazos del vampiro tratando de llegar al libro que Isabella sostenía en sus manos, Isabella sabia que si continuaba tal comportamiento de Alice, nunca comenzarían su lectura, así que tomo Alice y la sentó en su regazo rodeándola con sus brazos y sostener el libro frente a ellas.

El vampiro decidió que la lectura era algo esplendido para estimular el cerebro esponja de Alice, pues el humano parecía contento cuando escuchaba la voz de Bella y tan inteligente como fue el vampiro, aprovechó para inculcar las palabras mas elocuentes.

"Estas aburrida ahora?" Alice se rio en voz alta juntando sus manos y aplaudir un par de veces, la castaña se inclino y beso con calma la cabeza ahora cubierta por una espesa capa de cabellos negros profundos que le recordaba a Alexander.

El aroma a productos de bebé seguía tan persistente como siempre lo hizo, el aroma a rosas del shampoo y los jabones, aromas agradables que hacían que los humanos respiraran mas profundamente para satisfacer sus curiosas narices.

Bella estaba agradecida por eso, pues a pesar de su perfecto control para la sangre, aun seguía esa sensación de necesidad en la garganta cuando estaba cercas del bebé, su aroma era puro y perfecto, en el no hay la enfermedad, o la sangre intoxicada por el alcohol o el tabaco como los hombres, o la impureza de las mujeres cuando esta fue tomada por un hombre.

Cada humano nacía con un aroma propio, uno delicioso para todo vampiro, pero, con el tiempo este si iría mesclando. Cuando los humanos mantenían las relaciones sexuales, sus aromas se mesclarían y crearían uno nuevo.

El de Alice fue virgen y aterradoramente deliciosa.

Su sangre cantaba para Bella, no de una forma aterradora donde sus sentidos eran nublados por la sed, la rabia y la bestia, no, fue solo como una invitación demasiado tentadora a probar su sangre, el vampiro declinaría su oferta con una profunda respiración y tragando su veneno.

Ella no era un salvaje! Ella fue un vampiro muy educado.

Se sentiría culpable, terriblemente culpable hay que añadir, como podía sentir tal deseo hacia ese pequeño humano? En ocasiones solo podía ver un saco de sangre y cuando eso pasaba el vampiro apartaría la mirada y se disculparía profundamente con Alice, a pesar de que el pequeño humano era ajeno al deseo del vampiro.

Isabella era aficionada a estar alrededor de los humanos, prefería estar rodeada de ellos y no con los de su propia especie. Cuando miraba a un Vampiro en sus ojos carmesí solo podía ver la perfección algo que le resultaba aburrido, cuando miraba a un humano todo en ellos gritaba defectos e imperfectos, fue por eso que a su especie no le agradaban los humanos.

Siempre hambrientos de poder y conocimiento, nunca satisfechos, destruyendo todo a su paso y buscando una y mil razones para comenzar disputas.

Los vampiros miraron con recelo y enfado desde las sombras, las acciones de los humanos eran mas que suficientes para que toda la especie fuera exterminada desde el comienzo de los tiempos, después de todo, su sangre no fue una fuente necesaria para el vampiro, fue mas como un capricho, algo oscuro, un Taboo

Para que necesitas de humanos? Un ser egoísta e impuro? Los Vampiros mas ancianos, formaron un consejo donde discutieron por tres días y tres noches si la humanidad abría de ser exterminada, la mayoría botaron a favor del exterminio, la humanidad ante los ojos de un vampiro, fue una especie con la cual abrían de compartir el mundo al igual que los animales.

Si estos no existieran, llevarían el conocimiento mas haya de lo imaginable, la civilización, la paz, la arquitectura y la ciencia, un mundo evolucionado en cuestión de pocos años.

Después de todo los vampiros poseían una gran inteligencia y la sabiduría. En la antigüedad, fueron adorados y nombrados dioses, cuando se presentaron a los humanos por primera vez.

Los humanos eran ingenuos e inocentes, viviendo en pequeños grupos refugiándose en las cuevas y alimentándose de las frutas podridas, muriendo de hambre y la enfermedad.

Los vampiros decidieron ser benévolos, siendo conmovidos al ver como la frágil especie sufría. Los vampiros se presentaron a los humanos y con amables palabras convencieron a los humanos a seguirlos, mostraron el arte de las distintas lenguas, las matemáticas y mostraron los metales preciosos que ellos poseían, enseñaron la agricultura para que sembraran sus propias frutas y el arte de forjar el hierro.

Todos vivieron tranquilos, siguiendo ciegamente a los extraños seres de gran belleza e inteligencia, preguntando una y mil cosas y obteniendo una y mil respuestas.

" _Mi señora... los años han pasado sobre mi, mis padres fueron sepultados bajo tierra, ellos te siguieron fiel mente desde que tengo memoria, ahora yo, son viejo y mis hijos poseen sus propios hijos... pero tu... tu sigues tan joven como el día que llego aquí..."_

Los ojos del humano fueron mas alertas desde entonces, tomando con detalle mientras murmuraban entre si, la forma en que el ser no solía envejecer o enfermar como los otros lo hacían, a pesar de ofrecer la medicina para sanar las enfermedades para ellos, esos seres nunca enfermaron.

Les resultaba egoísta de su parte.

 _"Tu dices que nos amas a cada uno de nosotros, pero aun así te niegas a ofrecer la medicina de la juventud, nos ven morir como las bestias y se niegan a derramar las lagrimas por aquellos que dices amar! Cuan egoísta de tu parte!"_

Los primeros vampiros se reunieron en secreto y discutieron entre ellos, quizás los humanos estarían listos para tal conocimiento.

Así, los vampiros escogieron entre los pequeños grupos, seis humanos, tomando en cuenta sus conocimientos, sabiduría y benevolencia de cada humano. Satisfechos con sus elecciones, los seis vampiros contaron su secreto y ofrecieron su propia sangre para ser bebida y dar la juventud eterna.

Fue la peor decisión que tomaron.

Los humanos actuaron con prudencia los primeros dias, aprendido de sus maestros, haciendo sentir orgullosos a sus creadores, pero, el humano fue siempre sediento de mas poder, y el egoísmo.

Querían ser los únicos!, la grandeza subió sobre sus cabezas y como tal, reclamaron a los demás inferiores a ellos, sentían la fuerza de un dios y deseaban ser tratados como un Dios.

La enfermedad corría por sus venas, contaminando aquellos que eran mordidos y dejados con vida. A estos seres se les llamo bastardos, aquellos que nacieron de una mordida y no del vientre de un vampiro.

Los bastardos crecieron en gran numero masacrándose entre si como bestias rabiosas.

Los ancianos se reunieron y decidieron detenerlos, negar los secretos que aun eran guardados.

Molestos los humanos incendiaron sus ciudades y exigieron el conocimiento, persiguiendo a los vampiros originales, encontraron la manera de acecinar a dos de ellos, bebiendo de su sangre como las sanguijuelas y devorando sus cuerpos como buitres.

La tristeza, decepción y rabia inundo a los ancianos y por primera vez decidieron la exterminación de los humanos, usando por primera ves sus habilidades como superiores y originales, el control menta.

Volviendo marionetas a los bastardos y obligarlos a masacrase entre si y volver ruinas las ciudades que juntos, vampiros y humanos construyeron. El purgatorio solo duro un día, los bastardos fueron extintos y los humanos llegando a un punto cerca de la extinción.

Los tres ancianos decidieron llegar a los extremos de dar caza todos y cada uno de los ser humanos pero fue un cuarto anciano el que apareció desde las profundidades del mundo.

 _"Con desapruebo vi la decisión que tomaron desde el principio, el brindar el conocimiento a un ser tan ingenuo como el humano fue un gran error que ustedes cometieron, mira aquí las consecuencias de tal acto!, nuestros padres fueron los humanos!, nacimos del vientre de un ser humano, y por alguna razón aun desconocida fuimos dotados."_

 _"Tratados como Dioses por el echo de no fallecer, olvidemos a los humanos, dejémoslos en las tinieblas y vivíamos lejos de ellos, perdonemos este dia pero no olvidemos las consecuencias de nuestros actos, para que en un futuro no se repita. Por respeto a nuestros padres dejemos vivir un dia mas al ser humano, formemos un pacto con los sobrevivientes."_

 _"ellos no han de buscaran y nosotros no los perseguiremos, viviremos lejos de tal ser repulsivo olvidándolo y dejarlo morir por su propia mano, no se cometerá el mismo error dos veces"_

Los ancianos fueron de acuerdo y el pacto fue sellado con los pocos humanos que sobrevivieron, los vampiros se marcharon dejando atrás y en el olvido al ser que un día fue tratado como un igual. Los vampiros no se mesclarían con los humanos nunca mas, manteniendo una sangre pura desde entonces, no hay la creación de los bastardos nunca mas.

Isabella suspiro lentamente, si solo el consejo se enterara de sus acciones... estaba rompiendo todas las reglas que fueron nombradas desde su nacimiento.

La mayoría de ellas al menos...

Si los ancianos se enteraron no solo Isabella seria castigado severamente a tal grado de la muerte, también Alice y sus padres.

Isabella sabia desde el principio lo que estaba haciendo fue algo muy grave, pero lo había estado haciendo durante años, y desde entonces nunca nadie se entero, por que abría de ser distinto ahora?

"Alice?" Pregunto Isabella cuando vio que el pequeño humano no se movería de su lugar, su cabeza fue colgando hacia abajo mientras su corazón latía lentamente.

Isabella acuno a la niña en sus brazos y vio como Alice había quedad dormida en algún momento.

Su rostro era tranquilo mientras dormía, su pecho subiendo y bajando en un ritmo constante con cada respiración tranquila.

La castaña se levantó de su posición en el suelo y camino a la cuna dejando lentamente al humano dormir profundamente en su cuna. Se enderezó y camino a la ventana levantando su libro de lectura y mirar por un momento atreves de ella.

Alexander se mantenía en el jardín, plantando un par de rosas rojas, su camisa era cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor en su espalda, el polvo se aferraba a sus pantalones, mientras las mangas de su camisa eran recogidas hasta los codos para mantener sus movimientos libres.

Podía escuchar a Mary en la planta baja, específicamente la cocina, el aroma a las patatas era fuerte en el aire así como el ligero aroma al limón fresco.

La escuchaba tararear con delicadeza una melodía sin nombre y caminar con pasos danzantes y fluidos alrededor de la cocina, no tenia que mirar para saber que la mujer se mantenía bailando con la música de su cabeza.

Los pasos de Mary fueron acercándose con rapidez por las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Alice. Isabella camino al armario ocultándose en la pequeña sombra que ofrecía, esperando el momento en que Mary abriera la puerta de la habitación y salir rápidamente.

Mary abrió la puerta dejándola ligeramente entre abierta, sus agiles pasos caminaron hasta la cuna de su hija y al verla profundamente dormida sonrió con cariño. Se inclino de su cintura y beso la frente de su hija manteniendo sus labios por un momento mas largo.

Su nariz se arrugo ligeramente y tomo una respiración profunda.

"Es que este aroma parece rodearte cada día" murmuro Mary, tomando otra bocanada del aroma. Era a la lavanda y el invierno, algo extraño pero agradable. Le parecía un aroma familiar pero no podía nombrarlo aun.

La joven mujer se levanto, desde el rabillo de su ojo vio algo que llamo su atención, giro su cabeza soltando un pequeño chillido y saltar hacia atrás cuando imagino ver a alguien ahí de pie junto al armario. Cubrió su pecho con sus manos tratando de mantener su corazón en su pecho y no fuera.

Isabella gruño en voz baja mientras se desdibujaba fuera de la habitación y las escaleras hasta la puerta principal. Abrió la puerta tan rápido y silencioso como pudo.

Haciendo pequeños gestos y entrecerrar sus ojos casi por completo cuando el brillante sol la saludo. La castaña corrió mas haya de la calle siendo invisible para el ojo humano y refugiarse en las entre las sombras hasta llegar a su casa.

Su casa fue tranquila y silenciosa, tan solitaria y melancólica.

Tal como había dicho a Mary el día que se presento a ella en el parque, su casa estaba trece calles mas arriba, en un barrio ajetreado, su casa no fue tan lujosa como las que la rodeaban, pero seguía siendo elegante y digna de echar un segundo vistazo.

Rodeada por unas vallas metálicas altas y un par de grandes portones a juego, con un jardín amplio y la casa descansando al centro de el.

El vampiro desbloqueo su puerta y la cerro detrás de ella bajo llave asegurado un par de veces la perilla para confirma que estaba serrada con éxito.

Su interior era elegante y en su mayoría oscuro, manteniendo las cortinas ligeramente entreabiertas para dar un poco de iluminación natural, el vampiro camino en silencio por los pasillos, sus ligeros pasos siendo amortiguados por la alfombra carmesí, camino hasta la gran biblioteca en el segundo piso y miro sin importancia la gran cantidad de libros que adornaban sus paredes y el centro de la habitación espaciosa.

Todos y cada uno de ellos habían sido leídos al menos seis veces cada uno. Isabella era un amante de la literatura, sus preferidas fueron lo sobrenatural y la fantasía, donde podía ver como los humanos pensaban respecto del vampirismo.

Fue extraño y completamente falso todo lo que de ellos contaban, pero Isabella no corregiría sus teorías, desde que algunos decían que los vampiros poseían afilados colmillos tan grandes como los de un oso con la capacidad ocultarse emitir sonidos como los de un león furioso. cuando Isabella pensaba en ello le recordaba completamente absurdo, mientras otros decían que no poseían colmillos en lo absoluto.

Todo fue tan extraño... emitir sonidos tan fuertes? Acaso no pensaron que se destrozarían las cuerdas vocales?, cuando Isabella se molestaba, emitía un gruñido bajo, no como un lobo o un león, solo una vibración en la caja torácica, lo suficiente mente fuerte como el de un humano.

Cuando ella pensaba en los vampiros sin colmillos le resulto interesante. No necesariamente se necesitan los colmillos para beber la sangre, siempre se puede hacer una herida con un cuchillo y beber de ahí sin tener la necesidad de morder.

Los colmillos fueron hechos para la intimidación y el honor, ver el linaje al cual pertenecías, algo que solo entre vampiros se podía ver. Aquellos que eran desterrados de sus familias, serian sometidos y les arrancarían los colmillos para mostrar su deshonra, pues a diferencia de la restauración de todo el cuerpo, los colmillos no crecerían por segunda vez.

Se nacería y moriría con los mismo colmillos por el resto de la eternidad.

Algunos escribirían que la sangre la absorbían atreves de sus colmillos como si fueran una especie de pajillas... cuan extraño! Mientras que otros decían que arrancarían un trozo de carne y lamerían la sangre hasta agotarla...

Bien... esto era extraño...

Primero... los vampiros nunca se rebajarían a tal nivel de beber de un ser humano, sentirán que sus cuerpos serian contaminados por tal sangre repugnante- la cual seguía siendo atractiva para ellos, pero fue su orgullo el que los mantenía a ralla de beber.-

Si abrían de beber de la sangre de alguien seria entre vampiros, nunca un humano.

No se arrancaría el trozo de carne o se chuparían entre los colmillos como pajillas... fue solo una mordida limpia, suficientemente profunda para extraer la sangre con frecuencia y dejar que se acumule en tu boca y beberla, tal cual, tan fácil no hay mas misterio.

Si, hay los colmillos y estos no se retraen en ningún momento, se mantienen siembre del mismo nivel, estos serian aserrados por naturaleza y ligeramente mas largos que los otros, siempre afilados.

La castaña guardo el libro en su posición antigua y salió de la biblioteca.

Isabella camino hasta su habitación en la misma planta, la habitación era completamente oscura, las gruesas cortinas cerradas, cerro la puerta detrás de ella con cerrojo, caminó a su cama y retiró las mantas entrando y cubriendo su cuerpo cansado.

Un vampiro se podría dormir, o al menos lo intento, las ojeras bajo sus ojos profundizarían y serian frustrados por los miles de pensamientos que abundaban sus cabezas, solo necesitaban un momento de paz y tranquilidad para dejar su cerebro descansar y no pensar.

Los ojos del vampiro se cerraron lentamente, cayendo en un transe tranquilo. Su pecho dejo de moverse lentamente hasta detenerse por completo, su cuerpo se relajo por completo sin mover un solo musculo.

Cualquiera que entrara a su habitación y la encontrara ahí postrada sobre la cama pensaría que estaba muerta. Su piel tan pálida resaltando en la oscuridad inmóvil y frio.

Fue tan fría esa habitación.

Isabella se encontró anhelando el pequeño calor corporal que de Alice emanaba, era cómodo y agradable, le hacia sentir seguro y confiada.

Quizás... solo tal ves cuando creciera aun podría seguir cuidando de ella...?

 **Bien, aquí esta cap 3, trate lo mejor que pude para revisar la ortografía y según yo... no hay mas, pero es que esas letras parecen ninjas! Ocultándose y aparecer cuando el capitulo ya esta fuera. Ugh!**

 **Bueno, un saludo para; la chica a la que le da pereza entrar a la cuenta para comentar.**

 **Me agrada! Y concuerdo contigo, ya que cuando leí los capítulos anteriores casi muero de la vergüenza al leer todas esas faltas!**

 **/las primeras líneas pertenecen al libro de la sirenita (original), si usted no lo a leído se lo recomiendo! Es completamente distinto a todo, uno de mis favoritos./**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, espero les guste :/ fue escrito con rapidez, prometo que el siguiente será interesante!**

"Veintitrés años ya! Jesucristo soy tan anciana ahora!" Bella guardo silencio apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y su mentón sobre los dedos cruzados, miró con calma a Mary, ella caminó de un lado para otro, no podía entender por que a tan temprana edad se preocuparía por la edad, ella no estaba ni cercas de la mitad de la vida.

Hera solo un niño!

Pero Mary, era humana. Tenia la vida humana.

La vida de un humano saludable seria hasta sus cuatrocientos años. Pero con el tiempo los humanos fueron reduciendo sus años de vida como si se tratara de una maldición hasta el punto de solo vivir a sus sesenta años, con suerte quizás noventa.

Le resultaba triste, pero cierto. Lo que daría porque Mary Alice viviera sus cuatrocientos años, por supuesto seria anciana, pero al menos la tendría por mas tiempo.

"en leído que los humanos logramos vivir mas de trecientos años" respondió la castaña con calma. Había pasado un mes desde que se encontró "casualmente" con Mary en el parque y desde entonces la visito con frecuencia, así tendría la oportunidad de visitar a Mary Alice sin estar resguardada en la habitación todo el tiempo.

Se convirtieron en grandes amigas, o al menos Isabella lo fue parq Mary, la joven humana era tan feliz de poder encontrar otra amiga que no fuera Denise.

"Trecientos años!?" Susurro Mary "no se que haría con toda esa edad! Probablemente terminaría aburrida la mayor parte del tiempo, quiero decir eso seria como una eternidad no? Lo sabría todo y habría visto todo en el mundo!"

Isabella guardo silencio escuchando, solo trecientos años se le hacia una eternidad... cuan inocentes eran, lo sabría todo? falso! Nunca se termina de aprender!

Lo cierto es que, la eternidad consume tu mente.

Haciendo un licuado de pensamientos y falsos pensamientos, creando escenarios que nunca viste pero los creaste a lo largo de los años, comenzarías a consumirte lentamente en la desesperación.

Isabella solo deseaba que no le pasara a ella tal cosa, no ahora, no pronto.

"Probablemente" respondió Bella.

"Que pasa?" Mary sonrió de una forma perpleja cuando Isabella guardo silencio y se limito a mirarla con tal curiosidad en sus ojos rojos, abecés Isabella actuaria de forma extraña, en ocasiones hablaría como una persona mayor su forma de ver el mundo fue completamente distinta, hablaría de las personas como si se tratara de niños que amaba profundamente, su elegante forma de caminar era de otra época así como su perfecta caligrafía.

Cuando hablaba, parecía recordar cientos de años atrás perdida en el tiempo pasado, y cuando Mary preguntaría lo que estaba mal con ella solo diría, e sido testigo de incontables escenarios.

"...Si te dijera que tengo una poción para darte la juventud eterna, donde no enfermarías y nunca morirás... tu la aceptarías?" Pregunto, su voz era seria, extrañamente grave como si en realidad tuviera tal poción.

"Oh por Dios, Isabella! Que cosas dices" Mari se rio, tomo un trapo y comenzó a limpiar la mesa tratando de ignorar la mirada persistente de Bella.

"Lo aceptarías?" Continuo

"Por que insistes en tal cosa?"

"No lo se, quiero satisfacer mi curiosidad" Respondió con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

"Supongo que no lo aceptaría-

"Por que?" Interrumpió Isabella, Mary le miro de una forma extraña, Isabella nunca interrumpida, siempre espero con paciencia a que terminaran de hablar y tomaría su turno, Mary sabia que ella odiaba cuando la interrumpían es por eso que ella misma espero su turno.

"Si aceptara tal poción... y no muriera nunca, entonces no seria una vida" Isabella frunció el ceño, bajo sus manos y enderezó su postura como si encontrara una muy interesante discusión.

""Que quieres decir con eso? Mary" el humano suspiro lentamente, saco una silla frente a Bella y tomo asiento con calma, abecés Bella se comportaba como un anciano, un completo sabio de cientos de años y otras veces parecía el niño mas perdido del mundo.

"La vida solo deja de ser vida cuando se muere, que sentido tiene la vida si no se muere al final? Como sabré hasta donde soy capas de llegar cuando no tengo una meta esperándome?"

"Entonces tu quieres morir?"

"No!" Grito Mary, sorprendiéndose a ella misma por tal arrebato extraño "nadie quiere morir Bella!" continuo" Todos tememos a la muerte pero en el fondo de nuestra mente sabemos que tarde o temprano moriremos." Isabella frunció los labios en el profundo pensamiento y la refección, tratando de entender tal cosa.

"Terminaría cansada de vivir por tanto tiempo, seria vieja- no, no físicamente" añadió cuando Bella abrió su boca para corregirla " pero mentalmente lo estaría, seria cansada de vivir por toda la eternidad!"

"De todos modos, Que es la eternidad?" Susurro Mary cuando un silencio callo sobre ellas.

"Es una tortura... te da el privilegio de ver nacer y permitir estar a su lado y cuando finalmente has aprendido amar sin condición aquel ser nacido, te permite ver con impotencia como muere frente a ti y no poder hacer nada, ver como la vida escaba de su cuerpo con cada aliento, como sus ojos pierden el brillo y se tiñen en la profunda oscuridad."

"La eternidad te desgarra con cada minuto que pasa, hundiéndote en la soledad, pero cuando crees que todo esta fuera de control y ya no puedes seguir adelante, te da el privilegio de ver nacer y el bucle continua y continua y continuara. Sin un final al cual esperar."

Mary guardo silencio, hay veces, solo abecés cuando mira a esta mujer frente a ella, puede ver tal tristeza y melancolía en sus ojos, debajo del aura de poder y elegancia hay una de tristeza que la rodea y la consume lentamente.

Mary se siente triste y curiosa, que fue lo que causo tal tristeza en aquella mujer?

"Bella..." Mary extendió su mano atreves de la mesa y tomo la fría mano de la mujer, fue refrescante para tan caluroso día de verano, la apretó con suavidad tratando de mostrar un poco de comodidad para la mujer.

Isabella levantó la cabeza y sonrió. "Pienso que eso es la eternidad, no me creas mucho mujer, solo tengo treinta años después de todo, la eternidad esta fuera de mi alcance!" La castaña sonrió de una forma burlona, sus ojos rubíes miraron detrás de ella cuando escucho los chillidos de Alice que se acercaba rápidamente arrastrándose a cuatro patas por el suelo de madera.

"Mira tu!" La castaña deslizó la mano fuera de Mary, se levantó con fluidez tomando a Alice en sus manos y levantarla a la altura de sus ojos " Estas tan preciosa como de costumbre!" Alago, Alice chillo y gorgoteó acercando sus manos a las mejillas de Bella y mantenerlas ahí.

El vampiro se inclino en el cálido toque permitiendo cerrar sus ojos en la comodidad ofrecida.

Para Mary esto resultaba extraño, la mujer siempre fue distante la mayor parte del tiempo, nunca revelaría mas de lo necesario o se dejaría mimar por nadie, pero cuando se trato de Alice... la mujer era completamente distinta.

Sus ojos brillarían de una forma distinta que solo hacían cuando miraron Alice, se permitía bajar sus defensas solo para Alice.

Fue un momento tan intimo.

"Alguna ves has planeado casarte de nuevo y tener hijos?" Pregunto Mary aclarando su garganta ligeramente. Los ojos del vampiro se entreabrieron ligeramente mirando de reojo a Mary, el humano se recargo casualmente contra el marco de la puerta tratando de mirar en todas las direcciones pero nunca a Bella, se sentía extraña como si interrumpiera un ritual y seria castigada por ello.

"Por que lo preguntas?" Murmuro la castaña centrando su atención en Alice. Mary se encogió ligeramente de hombros echando un rápido vistazo a su hija y la mujer.

"N-no lo se, tu pares muy apegada a Alice... pienso que te gustan los niños...?"

"No realmente, solo Mary Alice" respondió "Ella es muy inteligente, no lo eres Mary Alice?" Alice alejo sus manos y aplaudió frente a sus rostros.

"O-oh..."

"Dime Mary?" El humano se congelo, su corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal cuando escucho el tono frio y cortante de Isabella, era aterradoramente extraño, amenazante.

"Te molesta que me acerque a Mary Alice?" El humano miro de reojo, apartando la vista un segundo mas tarde cuando vio que la mujer mirándola directamente.

"P-por supuesto que no!" su rostro se arrugo cuando su voz salió en un chillido extraño " Alice esta muy apegada a ti!" Continuo aclarando su garganta.

"Mmhm..." Tarareo, Isabella camino por el salón deteniéndose frente al piano que descansaba pegado a la pared, tomo asiento en el banquillo sentando a Alice en su regazo, Alice era ahora cuatro meses de edad, crecido un par de centímetros y ser capas de gatear a gran velocidad! así como permanecer sentado por mas tiempo, algo que Alexander estaba orgulloso porque a diferencia de otros niños Alice era dotada! Sus palabras sonaban tan orgullosas cuando hablaba con sus vecinos.

"Yo no planeo alejarme por un tiempo... así que tendrás que aguantarme un poco mas" Mary sonrió de una forma tensa pues la sonrisa que le dedico Isabella sobre su hombro era extraña.

El timbre de la casa sonó y Mary casi corrió a la puerta sintiéndose a salvo por alguna razón.

"Denise!" Suspiro Mary aliviada cuando vio a la sonriente mujer en su puerta con su bebé en sus manos, detrás de ella era Thomas.

"Mary? Estas bien? Estas tan pálida! Eres enferma?" Denise se apresuro a entrar mirando con preocupación a su amiga, Denise, fue pequeña, de cuerpo delgado pero fuerte, de cabellos negros y vivos ojos castaños, en sus brazos sostenía a Tommy, el futuro esposo de Alice, el fue mas grande que Alice con cabellos castaños claros y brillantes ojos a juego, regordete pero lindo.

Thomas por otro lado, fue alto y fornido, con un rostro libre de barba y ojos castaños en marcados por un par de cejas pobladas.

"Y-Yo estoy bien, es simplemente la calor que hace hoy en día" mintió Mary, se movió a un lado dando espacio suficiente para que sus amigos entraran.

Denise frunció los labios sin creer del todo a su amiga pero decidía dejarlo pasar por ahora.

"Que es esa melodía tan preciosa!" Chillo Denise caminando por el recibidor.

"Es Isabella, ella es una excelente pianista"

"Isabella?" Pregunto Denise alzando una ceja, "por que no nos has hablado sobre ella?"

"no lo se, ella es muy discreta así que..." Denise se congelo haciendo que Thomas chocara con ella, sus ojos se centraron únicamente en la figura que tocaba con elegancia el piano, su postura elegante y relajada con sus dedos haciendo movimientos fluidos y delicados en cada tecla como si las adorara, sus cabeza estaba ligeramente hacia abajo, centrando toda su atención lo que se que tenia en su regazo.

Denise se inclino ligeramente a un lado mirando por primera ves el pequeño bulto en el regazo de la mujer, en el era Alice, sentado con calma, recargando su cuerpo en el frente de la mujer, sus ojos azules se centrarían en los dedos de la mujer tomando cada detalle de las teclas que presionaría.

La mujer tenia sus ojos centrados solo en Alice, todo el tiempo, tocando tal melodía solo para ella, un concierto solo para Alice.

Fue tan precioso e intimo, los tres adultos se sintieron torpes e intrusos, en ese momento fueron solo ellos dos y nadie mas.

Las notas eran dulces con un ritmo tranquilo y prometedor.

Poco a poco la melodía fue llegando a su fin, las manos de Isabella se detuvieron por completo sin hacer un movimiento en lo absoluto. Sus labios parecían moverse ligeramente anqué de ellos no salía palabra alguna.

Finalmente, separo sus manos del teclado y tomo Alice en sus brazos levantándose con tal elegancia antigua.

"Buenas tardes" saludo isabella en voz suave. Los tres humanos salieron de su estupor, parpadearon un par de veces y aclararon sus gargantas casi al unisón.

"B-Buenas tardes" tartamudearon Thomas y Denise.

"Isabella, ellos son Thomas, Denise y el pequeño Tommy todos el mundo ella es Isabella"

La castaña ofreció una pequeña reverencia, los recién llegados eran tas entumecidos y sorprendidos, la belleza de aquella mujer parecía intimidarlos como si se sintieran no dignos de estar frente a ella, Thomas no paró de dar rápidas miradas en todo Isabella, un gesto que no paso desapercibido por Isabella, mientras Denise la miraba con recelo.

Los ojos de Isabella se centraron en el bebé, los ojos del niño eran alegres y siempre activos, sus pies y manos comenzaron a moverse sin control alguno cuando se centró en Alice, y al igual que Tommy, Alice hizo lo mismo, chillando y riendo.

"Parece que se extrañaron" bromeo Mary, Denise se acercó a Isabella de forma cautelosa, fue unos centímetros mas baja que Isabella, la altura perfecta para que Isabella mirara sobre ella, algo que Isabella no hizo y en cambio sonrió con amabilidad.

"Saluda a al pequeña Alice, Tommy" el bebé comenzó a babear y chillar estirando sus manos para llegar a Alice.

"por que no tomamos asiento?" Ofreció Mary, todos caminaron a la sala, Thomas y Denise juntos con Tommy en el regazo de su madre, Isabella se sentó frente a ellos sosteniendo Alice en sus brazos de una forma que Denise llamaría... protectora.

Tommy se retorció en los brazos de su madre durante los próximos minutos silenciosos e incomodos, finalmente, Denise lo bajo y el niño se paró sobre sus torpes pies sosteniéndose de la mesita de café.

"De donde eres Isabella?" Pregunto Denise, apartando la mirada de su hijo, la mujer en cuestión tenia sus ojos centrados únicamente en Tommy mirando con atención como el niño camino con torpeza en dirección a ella y Alice.

"Inglaterra" respondió apartando la mirada de Tommy " Necesitaba un cambio y decidí mudarme América, el país de las oportunidades" Denise asintió lentamente, sus ojos pasando entre Mary y la mujer.

"Estas casada?" Isabella negó con calma.

"Viuda" Los ojos de Denise se abrieron llenándose de culpabilidad al tocar un tema tan delicado.

"Oh dios mío! Yo lo siento tanto." Se disculpó con sinceridad.

"Esta bien, fue hace muchos años, aun conservo sus memorias- Isabella miro a su pierna donde Tommy se sujetaba de su vestido riendo y sonriendo siempre Alice.

"Parece que quiere jugar..." Mary sonrió de acuerdo con Denise, las dos mujeres miraron la interacción de sus hijos, como en su "lenguaje" de gorgoteos, gruñidos y chillidos parecían comunicarse.

Con un suspiro silencioso la castaña bajo Alice al suelo, había estado retorciéndose en sus brazos al igual que Tommy esperando con ansias a ser puesta en el suelo y comenzar a moverse de una forma tan desesperada y feliz.

"Ow, mira como le abraza!" Chillo Denise cuando Tommy se acercó y envolvió sus brazos con torpeza sobre la cabeza de Alice y la abrazo.

Isabella sonrió con apreciación, al ver como los dos niños jugarían entre ellos, fue precioso de ver, algo mágico y se sintió Feliz.

Se encontró sonriendo al ver a los dos niños.

Pero, la magia se rompió cuando el niño se acercó demasiado a Alice, parándose con torpeza frente a ella.

La sonrisa de Isabella se fue borrando lentamente, sus ojos estrecharse y sus cejas fruncirse.

"Oh dios mío! Mira! Le dará un beso!" Susurró Mary sin aliento, su sonrisa tan amplia como Denise y Thomas. Tommy se acercó y con un labios babosos y descuidados beso por completo la nariz de Alice.

Algo dentro de Isabella se removió, un sentimiento extraño que burbujeaba en su interior y fue acumulándose, sentía repugnancia y el odio absoluto hacia aquel estúpido niño!

Como se atreve! Poner sus labios cubiertos de baba!? Los ojos de Isabella se estrecharon y un gruñido susurrante fue retumbando en su pecho, sentía que la tinta de sus ojos cambiaba a un negro profundo, uno salvaje.

Los vampiros no fueron muy emocionales, en su mayoría serian tranquilos y aburridos, sosos, y poco interesados en algo, pero ahora, Isabella sentía la rabia, una ira que hacia su ser tan desesperado por tomar Alice y apartar al niño de ella, incrustarlo contra el suelo un par de veces! Y si alguno de estos estúpidos intento intervenir correrían la misma suerte!

"Isabella?" El vampiro salió de su trance, sus ojos cambiaron de un negro rabia a un rojo carmesí con gran rapidez, la velocidad de enfoque en sus pupilas..

"...Si?" pregunto con la mayor calma que pudo reunir, sus ojos intentaron centrarse en Mary pero como podía hacer tal cosa cuando ese insolente niño seguía abrazando y besando con descuido el rostro de Alice!?

"E-estas bien? Pareces distraída..." La castaña apretó los puños en su regazó, su dientes se molían entre si, tratando de mantener la calma bajo control.

"Estoy bien" respondió " e recordado que tengo algunos recados que hacer" la castaña se levanto con rapidez del sillón rodeo a los niños deteniéndose por un segundo para verlos "Es un placer conocerlos a los dos, me disculpo por no tener el tiempo suficiente para conocernos adecuadamente"

Sin esperar respuesta camino al recibidor seguida por una muy confusa Mary.

"Buenas tardes Mary" la castaña se inclino, beso la mejilla y se aparto con la misma rapidez, tomo su paraguas junto a la puerta y salió de la casa sin decir una palabra mas.

Tarde por la noche, Thomas y Denise descansaban en su habitación, los dos no podían dejar de hablar de aquella mujer que conocieron ese día.

Era tan hermosa que Denise se encontró celosa y preocupada, pues no había perdido un par de miradas de su esposo hacia esa mujer aun cuando ella era ajena a el, su atención se centraría todo el tiempo en Alice y Tommy.

Parecía reservada y amable, Mary había contado que vivía trece calles arriba, el barrio de la clase alta, algo que no la sorprendía tal porte de caminar y sus modos de ser eran mas que suficientes para adivinar.

Los dos amantes se desearon buenas noches, apagaron sus luces y esperaron a que el sueño llegara a ellos.

Una suave brisa acaricio las cortinas de la habitación de su hijo Tommy, en la oscuridad los ojos de Isabella miraban en la cuna del niño, en ellos brillo la rabia casi incontrolable sus labios eran separados por los jadeos silenciosos dejando a la luz sus dientes afilados.

Sus puños se apretaron una y otra ves a sus costados deseando que fuera el cuerpo de este niño y no solo el viento y el vacío.

Levanto su mano colocándola con cuidado en el pecho del niño, poco a poco fue presionando, aplicando una fuerza lenta, seria tan fácil de aplastar su pecho... moler los huesos de ahí y aplastar su corazón.

Podía sentir el latido en su palma, el calor que de el irradiaba, su cuerpo era relajado, dormido sin temor alguno..

Fue un bebé después de todo.

No podía entender lo que sus acciones causaron para Isabella. Por primera ves el vampiro se encontró odiando a un humano.

Se atrevió a tocar algo que le pertenecía!?

"Te odio desde el fondo de mi ser..." Gruño el vampiro poniendo mas presión en su mano "Te odio como nunca antes odie!"

"insolente humano!" Gruño, Tommy comenzó a inquietarse cuando sintió la presión sobre su pecho, gimió y se retorció en su sueño.

"Te dejare vivir por ahora, por que pareces ser una parte de la felicidad de Mary Alice... te pido que dañes su corazón, para yo arrancar el tuyo. Lastímala! Y te hare sufrir de la peor manera, yo me encargare de ser su único sustento para la felicidad... donde no hay cavidad para otros solo yo!" La castaña retiro su mano a gran velocidad despertando por completo al niño.

El llanto de Tommy resonó por toda la habitación en busca de ayuda de alguien.

La castaña se desdibujo de la habitación como un fantasma, un monstruo perturbando los sueños de la inocente creatura.

Isabella Swan, se encontró desgarradoramente celoso.

 **Hola de nuevo! Lamento el retrasó, estos dias estoy con el tiempo enzima, salí de vacaciones y me fui ayudar a mi padre en su trabajo, y cuando digo trabajo, es Hella trabajo! estoy tan doloridos, mi padre posee su propio ranch en Dalas Texas, cuando uno piensa en Texas un mundo de fantasías se crea, donde es solo el country las chicas lindas las fogatas a mitad de la noche todos en sus camiones y cabalgar en tu caballo al atardecer.! YEAH**

 **Déjeme decirle... ES MENTIRA! Es el trabajo, mi padre me puso a mi y mi hermano, Alan, a construir una cerca por completo, sabe lo que es una cerca? Es el alambre de púas y madera, bueno, en el trayecto me caí cuatro veces todo fue culpa del sácate salvaje, me toco hacer los posos y fue cansado como muy cansado, las buenas noticias... es que me siento mas fuerte, algo asi como Hulk puedo jurar que siento mi abdomen mas fuerte! YEAH...**

 **Entonces por la tarde salimos a montar, mi hermano y yo cabalgamos por cuatro kilometros, nos encontramos con un panal de abejas era demasiado grande y mi hermano dijo "Te apuesto dies dolar a que no lo golpeas con un palo" bueno... yo queria esos DIES DÓLAR! asi que tome un palo subi a mi caballo y corri y lo golpe, (se que eso esta mal! Encerio lo siento! Pobres abejas la culpa me sigue invadiendo :/) las abejas eran demasiado irritadas y nos persiguieron, corrimos en los caballos hasta llegar a un lago y saltamos en el, los caballos se fueron a casa sin nosotros y tuvimos que caminar de regreso a casa los cuatro kilometros.. llegamos por la noche...**

 **Yo se que merecia eso, quisas es el Karma D:**

 **Ahora pasando a otra cosa... UN SALUDO Para Todos :)**

 **en especial la chica BAIA: espero que no tenga tantas faltas de ortografía T.T hago lo mejor que puedo enserio, lo prometo! Y enserio te gusto la historia de los vampiros!? eso me agrada enserio, quería crear algo distinto a lo que ya todos hemos leido, siempre es lo mismo y estaba consiguiendo aburrido, deseo que esta historia sea lo mas distinto posible, su contraseña!? yo e olvida la mia un par de vece, esta seria la tercera cuenta que hago ._. sopa de caracoles... cuitate! saludos! espero tu Review.**

.


	5. Chapter 5

El calor era abrumador, las puertas y ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, con la esperanza que la brisa veraniega entrara en cada rincón de la casa, el sol, era tan brillante que, sin alguna nube que fuera tan valiente para flotar frente a el y detener sus rallos sobre la tierra. Los seres humanos eran sudorosos y pegajosos, con los labios agrietados, abanicando sus rostros con los periódicos en un vago intento para calmar el calor.

El sudor deslizándose con pereza entre el nacimiento del cabello, cayendo lánguidamente por sus rostros rosados. Los hombres se decidieron de sus chaquetas, colgándolas en sus brazos, desabrochando los botones superiores de sus camisas para tratar de refrescar su piel sudada, mientras que las mujeres, luchaban con la decisión de exponer su brazos al sol con los vestidos ligeros y tratar con las quemaduras de piel mas tarde.

Los niños, eran demasiado perezosa para salir a las calles, refugiándose en las grandes sombras de los arboles en sus patios o simplemente recostarse junto a las puertas abiertas para tomar la primera brisa de aire.

Isabella no los culpaba.

El clima era tan agobiante.

Su piel sentía la ligera picazón con el calor abrumador, refugiándose en las sombras de la casa, lejos de las ventanas que dejaban deslumbrar los terribles rallos del sol.

Su cuerpo se sentía lánguido, con su mente en el retardo a causa del calor. Su especie no esta construida para tal clima.

Ella prefiere los días nublados y frescos, donde el sol se oculta con seguridad detrás de las nubes, con la luz tenue, prefiere los campos nevados o la lluvia, si, aprecia el calor, pero no como esto.

Es demasiado.

Demasiado sol. Demasiado calor. Demasiados aromas...

El aroma a sudor impregna el aire como nunca antes, es difícil respirar sin sentir la repugnancia en su garganta. Mesclados con el aroma a la enfermedad, el tabaco o el alcohol. Algunos aromas son agradables, mientras que otros...

"Dios mío!" Susurró Mary con exasperación, agitando con mas violencia el periódico en su mano, era apenas un borrón para los ojos del humano, pero para Isabella, era un movimiento lento para sus mirada aguda. "Por que hace tanta calor!" Gimió "no es siquiera el medio día y el sol ya esta sobre nosotros!"

Isabella asintió lánguidamente, el cabello de Mary estaba recogido sobre su cabeza, desordenada, en un intento para refrescar su cuello y evitar la molestia de sentir el cabello pegándose a su piel sudorosa. "Estoy siendo tentada a recoger mi vestido sobre mis mulso!" La castaña bajó lentamente la mirada a los muslos de Mary, la joven mujer siguió la mirada de su amiga, sintiendo su piel recalentarse cuando vio a donde dirigía su mirada.

"Isabell!" Regaño con un chillido de su voz estridente.

"mmhm?" Tarareo el vampiro, deslizando su mirada lejos de Mary, siendo consiente del corazón latiente de la mujer. "Heres libre de hacer lo que desees, Mary, nadie te culparía por hacerlo, y sí alguien lo menciona, seré yo quien diga que el calor afectó tú mente." El vampiro se encogió ligeramente de hombros, recogiendo con cuidado el cabello de Mary Alice, en un intento para tener a la niña mas fresca. La niña estaba despojada de su ropa, únicamente en su pañal, el sudor se deslizaba por su cabello, humedecido y negro.

"Mary Alice... sí el calor continua de esta manera, ceras solo un charco de sudor en mis brazos!" Susurró el vampiro con una sonrisa fantasmal deslizándose en sus labios.

El vampiro arrugó la nariz cuando el aroma de Alice golpeó su rostro. Es tentador, demasiado. Y Bella tiene que alejar la cabeza ligeramente para evitar ser tentada por segunda vez. El gesto no pasa desapercibido para Mary.

"Ella debe oler tan mal, verdad?" Pregunto con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios. "Ella a estado sudando todo el tiempo" Añadió, levantándose de la silla y caminar al lado de Bella.

"voy a dar un baño a Mary Alice" Isabella se levantó del sillón deteniéndose frente a Mary, entregando a la niña con cuidado a su madre.

"Como puedes ser tan tranquila, Isabella?" Pregunto Mary, "No pareces afectada por el calor, verdad?" El joven humano ladeo la cabeza, estudiando el rostro y el cuello de la mujer, donde era mas frecuente para ver el sudor brillar, pero la mujer no tenia una sola gota de sudor en su cuerpo, su cabello permanecía hacia abajo como lo hacia la mayoría de las veces, con la piel blanca de porcelana sin alguna gota de humedad.

Mary respiró profundo, llenando sus pulmones con el dulce aroma de su amiga, tentada a inclinarse al frente para respirar con mayor facilidad el aroma de la mujer que parecía emanar de ella como una fragancia adictiva.

Al tomar una segunda respiración profunda, el aroma de Isabella era mas fuerte, era dulce y refrescante. Sintiendo en su nariz, el rose de pluma.

Escucho a su amiga tragar con dificultad y fue entonces cuando se dieo cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ella, no existía el espacio personal, solo Mary Alice que se interponía entre ella y el cuerpo de su amiga, con su rostro enterrado ene l cuello de Isabella, respirando el aroma que nublaba sus pensamientos.

Sabía que tenia que alejarse, tenia que hacerlo, era de muy mala educación para violar el espacio personal de una persona, pero no deseaba alejarse. Su mente parecía cantar el nombre de Isabela en un susurró, tentándola a inclinar su cabeza y rosar la piel expuesta en el cuello de la mujer.

Rosar sus labios en la piel banca de porcelana.

Era tan suave como parecía?

Seria fresca al tacto como lo eran sus manos?

Mary cerró los ojos, soltando su aliento caliente y tembloroso, rosando con el la piel fresca de Isabella. Sintiendo a la mujer estremecerse y finalmente ponerse tan rígida como una tabla.

Y finalmente se inclinó.

Dejado que sus labios permanecerían inmóviles sobre la fresca piel n el cuello de la mujer extraña y bella.

El aroma era embriagador, su nariz tan cerca de la piel, respirando su aroma con cada pequeño aliento que tomaba.

"...Mary" El susurró de su nombre la sacó de su estupor, la voz fría de su amiga era suficiente para alejarla con rapidez, alejando sus labios del cuello de Isabella como si quemara. La vergüenza la inundaba como un balde de agua fría en su cuerpo, retrocediendo rápidamente y casi perdiendo el equilibrio en el proceso.

"Mari, esta bien" Isabella sonrió, extendiendo su mano con rapidez para atrapar la muñeca de su amiga y estabilizar sus pies torpes. El corazón martillaba en su pecho, con respiraciones cortas y rápidas y las mejillas encendías en la vergüenza.

"Y-yo Lo siento tanto, Isabella!" Susurró con pesar, inclinando la cabeza tanto como fuera posible sin enterrarla en el piso de madera bajo sus pies. "No se que me a poseído..."

"Te dije que el calor puede hacer cosas extrañas a la mente, Mary" Respondió Isabella, con una sonrisa en sus labios, para relajar a la mujer angustiada y avergonzada. No era culpa de Mary, fue Isabella.

Con el aroma tentador de Mary Alice flotando tan cerca de su rostro... abrumando su cerebro y sus sentidos, perdiendo lentamente la cordura y dejar que su cuerpo emanara la fragancia que estaba destinada para atraer a su presa por naturaleza.

Pero fueron los labios calientes de Mary que trajeron a la realidad de Isabella.

"S-si! Tiene que ser el calor! V-voy a bañar a Mary Alice, regreso en un momento!" Mary caminó con rapidez por el pasillo de la casa, desapareciendo lo mas rápido posible lejos de la mirada penetrante de Isabela, demasiado avergonzada para verla a los ojos o simplemente estar en su presencia.

Sentía el hormigueo en sus labios, recordando la frescura y la suavidad de la piel de Isabella, el aroma que aun flotaba en la nariz, inundando sus pulmones con cada pequeña respiración que tomaba.

El latiente corazón de Mary se alejó por la casa, entrando al baño de la planta baja, podía escucharla murmurar en voz baja para sí misma, regañándose una y otra vez mientras se preguntaba _en que estaba pensando._

Isabella puede decir que las acciones de Mary, era a causa de la falta de pensar, con la mente nublada...

No puede culpar a la joven mujer, sí hay un culpable tendría que señalarse a sí misma.

El susurro de la voz de Mary era audible entre las paredes, hablando con dulzura a una Mary Alice de diez meses. La niña había crecido un par de centímetros mas y sus torpes pies diminutos, parecían tener la fuerza suficiente para levantarla del suelo por un par de minutos con la ayuda de los muebles, tambaleándose en ellos hasta que finalmente calló sobre su trasero.

Bella estaba orgullosa cada vez que vio a la niña caer y no derramar una lagrima, Mary Alice sonreía y reía, aplaudiendo un par de veces como si se tratara del mejor truco del mundo, y posterior mente, lo intentaría una vez mas.

Alexander estaba orgulloso de su hija, si bien aun sentía una pisca de malestar al obtener una niña y no un fuerte varón, el la amaba con todo su tierno y joven corazón. El hombre hablaría todo el tiempo sobre Mary Alice, y a menudo salía con ella a caminar por el jardín llevándola en sus brazos, mostrando cada nueva rosa y flor que brotaba, el hombre era un apasionado de las flores. La sala de la casa, siempre estaría adornada con flores frescas, hermosas y brillantes, cortesía de Alexander.

A pesar de Bella estar diez meses alrededor de los Brandon, Alexander, era tan desconfiado de Isabella como el primer día. Bella no lo culpa, el hombre parecía tener un sentido de auto conservación y la supervivencia mas extenso que su esposa Mary. Los modales del hombre eran admirables, amenudeo trataría su ira contra Isabella, permanecería un par de minutos a su alrededor y finalmente se excusara para salir de la casa o bien subir a la segunda planta, sus ojos siempre vigilantes, cada vez que Isabella tomaba a Mary Alice en sus brazos.

Y en mas de una ocasión, Isabella escuchó las disputas entre los dos amantes en voz baja a causa de ella, Alexander argumentaría que Isabella no era de su agrado, _tiene este aire misterioso a su alrededor, has visto el color espeluznante de sus ojos!?_ Por lo que Mary defendería feroz mente a su amiga, regañando a su esposo por su falta de tacto, ya que el color de los ojos de Bella era a causa de una enfermedad y le recordaba una y otra vez, que Isabella fue siempre amable con ellos y era su única y mejor amiga, y cuando Alexander recordó a su amiga Denise, Mary defendería que necesitaba mas de una mejor amiga para poder sobrevivir al ambiente de Biloxi.

Así que, cuando la puerta principal se abrió con el tintineo de las llaves, Isabella reconoció al instante el aroma de Alexander, el hombre entro a la casa con un suspiro de cansancio, el aroma a tabaco y el sudor se mesclaban con el aroma natural del hombre, un aroma que no era ni agradable o desagradable para Isabella.

El corazón de Alexander se saltó un latido cuando vio a Isabella sentada con elegancia en el sillón, de alguna manera la decoración a su alrededor parecía inapropiada para la presencia de la mujer, no es como si su sofá fuera un viejo y desgastado, pero en presencia de la mujer castaña, todo, parecía inapropiado.

"Buenas tarde" Saludó Alexander, colgando la chaqueta de su atuendo en el perchero, la corbata colgaba libremente de su cuello, con la camisa desabotonada tres de su botones. El cansancio parecía emanar de el, tal vez era por caminar todo el camino de la tienda asta su casa bajo el sol abrazador.

"Buenas tardes, Mr. Brandon" El hombre se tensó al escuchar la voz, nunca seria capas de acostumbrarse a tal sonido, cada vez que la escuchó, el miedo se apoderaba de su corazón y lo hacia temblar, cada palabra que brotaba de los labios de esta mujer, erizaba su piel. Porque Maryy se aferraba a tal presencia extraña de esa mujer?

El hombre aclaró la garganta un par de veces, tomando respiraciones tranquilas para calmar la extraña sensación de miedo que comenzaba a consumirlo.

"E-es Mary en casa?" Una pregunta estúpida, por supuesto que su esposa estaría en casa, si no fuera el caso, porque estaría Isabella aun aquí?

"Esta cuidando de Mary Alice, el calor es demasiado para la pobre niña" Isabella se levantó de su lugar, caminando lánguidamente a la puerta de la sala "Me marcho ahora, por favor sea tan amable de decir a Mary que la veré en otro momento, tengo un par de regados que hacer." Alexander asintió, tratando de no sentirse tan entusiasmado al saber que Isabella se marchaba. "Que tenga una bonita tarde. Mr. Brandon" Isabella caminó al recibidor, recogiendo su paraguas.

"Por supuesto, este a salvo en el camino" una mueca de molestia atravesó el rostro de la mujer cuando abrió la puerta, el sol era tan brillante en el exterior, la vio cerrar la puerta sin dedicar una segunda mirada detrás de ella.

Alexander dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver la puerta cerrada, la casa quedo en completo silencio, lentamente desaparecía la presencia de la mujer, un par de segundos pasaron en silencio antes de escuchar el chapoteo del agua y la risa inconfundible de su esposa y su hija.

Caminó en silencio hasta el baño, encontrando la puerta abierta de par en par, su esposa estaba arrodillada junto a la bañera, con cuidado sosteniendo a Mary Alice con el agua lo suficientemente alta como para cubrir la cintura de su hija. La niña golpeo las manos contra el agua, sonriendo cada vez mas amplio cuando el agua voló sobre el viento golpeando su rostro.

Apoyando su hombro en el marco de la puerta, Alexander vio la escena frente a el con alegría, sintiendo su corazón saltar por un sentimiento tan diferente del que sentía al estar en la presencia de Isabella. El pensamiento de la mujer lo hizo frunciera el ceño, borrando ligeramente su sonrisa en un rostro de preocupación.

Alexander tenia algunas teorías sobre Isabella, todas ellas las contó a Mary, inclinándose sobre la mesa para contar en secreto a su esposa.

 _"No lo se Mary, tal vez ella era la esposa de un líder de la mafia... no te parece sospechoso que ella apareciera de la nada? No suele contar de su pasado, no sabemos nada de ella, lo único que sabemos es que es viuda, nunca menciona el nombre de su esposo o su familia, cristo, solo a mencionado su edad y estoy seguro que esta mintiendo! No puede tener treinta años! Mírame!" Alexander se señalo a si mismo con sus manos barriéndose de su pecho a su cintura, " Soy veintisiete años y reflejo mas años! Ella no puede ser treinta años!"_

 _La única explicación que tengo es que esta mintiendo, que otro hombre tendría a una mujer como ella como su esposa? tan joven? Tal vez su esposo murió traicionado o simplemente ella escapo y la policía esta en busca de ella, que otra razón habría par ano revelar su pasado?"_

 _Mary, escucho en silencio a su esposo, dejando que el sacara todo lo que había pasado horas y horas pensando, tratando de no reírse o sonreír, cortando con cuidado trozos pequeños de su comida y masticar con calma, finalmente, dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato, limpiando sus labios con delicados movimientos, un gesto que tomo de Isabella, cuando la invitó a la cena por primera vez, la mujer aceptó y toda la noche, Mary estaba fascinada y un poco celosa al ver a la mujer comer._

 _"Tal vez, para ella es doloroso hablar de su pasado, te has puesto apenar en eso? No puedo imaginar el dolor que debe sentir al perder a alguien, tal vez es esa la razón de la cual no habla de ello, no puedo imaginar a Isabella ser participante de los hombres de la mafia... es un poco ridículo, no te parece? Es Isabella de quien estamos hablando, Alex..." Susurró Mary " Si tienes tanta curiosidad, por que no preguntas directamente, pero, apreciaría que no lo hicieras, no deseo ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de mi amiga"_

Alexander aun no estaba convencido, durante los diez meses, Isabella nunca mostró su casa, no es como si Alexander quisiera ir y husmear alrededor, no, por supuesto que no.

Pero aun así...

Alice chilló en voz alta cuando vio y reconoció a su padre, extendiendo sus brazos para ser levantada por su padre. Mary sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

"Ella te extraña" dijo Mary, mirando sobre su hombro para ver a su esposo. Alexander se aserco a la bañera, arrodillándose junto a Mary. "Donde esta Bella?" Alexander frunció el ceño.

"Dijo que regresaría en otro momento, tenia recados que atender..."

"Alex..."

"Que? Yo no e echo nada, ella simplemente se levanto cuando yo llegue a casa" murmuro Alexander.

"Probablemente vio el malestar en tu rostro, tienes que ser mas amable con ella Alex. Es mi amiga" dijo Mary en voz amable.

"Yo no le dije que se fuera, Mary, tal vez no disfruta de mi presencia." Se defendió.

"Bueno, yo tampoco lo haría si cada vez que están en una misma habitación la miras con esa mirada que utilizas para ver las malas hiervas en tus flores, no es bonito. Alex." El hombre se encogió ligeramente, el trataba de ser tranquilo a su alrededor, y ciertamente, nunca pensó en su mirada, parece que no era tan sutil como el pensó.

"Ella es mi amiga, Alex... y yo soy la única amiga que ella tiene" Alexander suspiro el voz baja, sumergiendo su mano en el agua fresca en la bañera, juntando en su mano y dejarla caer en cascada distraídamente sobre la pierna de Mary Alice.

"Por favor?" Pidió Mary, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente en un gesto inocente, tan natural en ella. Alexander asintió.

"Esta bien, Mujer." Murmuro en voz derrotada, Mary se inclino, besando la mejilla del hombre, un gesto dulce y tierno que traía el rubor al hombre. "Por que no la invitas a cenar..." Murmuró Alexander, sintiendo su corazón florecer cuando vio la brillante sonrisa en Mary.

"Por supuesto!" Dijo con entusiasmo.

Alexander estaba dispuesto a soportar unas cuantas horas en presencia de la mujer solo para hacer feliz a su esposa.

El estaba convencido que la cena seria... interesante.

 **Hey, lamento la demora, estaré actualizando con frecuencia.**


	6. Chapter 6

El lugar era tranquilo, solo el sonido ocasional de los platos chocando entre sí mientras Alexander ponía la mesa. Mari tarareo en voz baja desde la cocina, cambiando de un lado a otro con una danza, una agilidad difícil de conseguir en un ser humano, una que solo pocos conseguían.

Alexander la observo por un instante, sonriendo a los acotos de su mujer, con el cariño brillando en el par de ojos azul. Por un instante olvido el porque ponía un tercer plato sobre la mesa, peor no tardo demasiado para recordar. El suave y tranquilo murmullo que venia desde la sala de estar lo hizo gruñir en voz baja.

Sentía su cuerpo contraer los músculos en algo malo, y solo parecía empeorar cuando escuchaba el alegre gorgoteo de su hija.

Isabella.

Alexander gruñó en voz baja, recordando que aquella terrible mujer estaría cenando con ellos en esta ocasión. No estaba feliz, la mujer parecía demasiado sospechosa para Alexander. Resultaba extraño que Isabella nunca mencionara nada de su pasado, no menciona nunca el nombre de su esposo o el de su familia, y a pesar de todos estos meses de amistad que tiene con Mari, Isabella, nunca a mencionado donde exactamente vive ella.

Alexander la siguió en mas de una ocasión, demasiado curioso por saber mas acerca de Isabella. Pero era como si la mujer siempre sabía que Alexander la seguía. La joven mujer caminaba con calma por las calles, tomando su tiempo para mirar alrededor de cada tienda, entrando en algunas de ellas y cuando Alexander entraba para continuar su observación, la mujer desaparecía, no dejaba rastro alguno, era tan intrigante, como si se esfumara en el viento.

Por supuesto, cuando Alexander menciono eso a Mari, la mujer dejo caer los cubiertos sobre la mesa, lanzando una mirada mortal a su esposo y regañarlo una y otra vez.

"Es inapropiado tal comportamiento Alexander! Que pensar a Isabella si se llega a enterar!? Perdería toda la confianza que a puesto en mi!" Y entonces, Alexander se atrevió a recordarle que la confianza que Isabella depositaba en ella, era casi inexistente.

Mari estalló. Defendiendo a capa y espada a su mejor amiga, Isabella.

Alexander no estaba dispuesto a ceder, continuo contando sus locas teorías sobre Isabella.

"Tal ve ella es la esposa de un mafioso en Inglaterra, ella huyó del país. America es el lugar perfecto para ocultarse, es por eso que nunca cuenta de su pasado" Mari había resoplado con irritación, girando los ojos a las absurdas cosas que dejaba escapar su marido.

Las discusiones siempre venían a la pareja cada vez que se menciono Isabella. Alexander la atacaría sin parar mientras que Mari la defendería a toda costa.

Con el paso de los días y semanas, Alexander aprendió a controlar su impulso por insultar o al menos parecer sospechosa a Isabella, sí deseaba tener una relación sana con su esposa, tendría que soportar el echo de escuchar a su esposa mencionar a Isabella y lo agradable y perfecta que era, todo el tiempo.

Pero a pesar de todos sus intentos por mantener la boca cerrada... abecés... era demasiado difícil.

"Ella no me agrada" Murmuro con desconfianza, dejando el tercer vaso junto al tercer plato donde Isabella estaría, el hombre se aseguro de ponerlo tan lejos de la mesa como era posible sin enviar a la mujer a comer en la cocina por su propia cuenta.

Quizás su murmullo no era tan silencioso como pensó, o quizás su esposa tenia una extraña afinidad en su odio que permitía escuchar con claridad la caída de un alfiler. Mari se congelo por completo, tomando el tiempo para procesar las palabras de su esposo, rogando a dios que fuera solo un mal entendido entre sus palabras. Pero luego de procesarlas un par de veces...

"Alexander Jonathan Brandon!" Chilló en un susurro, girando media vuelta con la cuchara en su mano. Apuntando a su esposo de una forma acusadora. "No puedo creerlo!" Susurró en voz lo suficientemente alta solo para ellos dos escuchar. "No voy a permitir que arruines esta cena!, E planeado esta noche durante semanas, Semanas!, Y no dejare que tus pensamientos paranoicos y tu mal humor lo arruinen" La pequeña mujer a travesó la distancia de la cocina y su esposo, estrechando sus ojos en el hombre mucho mas alto que ella.

"Isabella necesita la compañía de otras personas, pensé que tu y yo hablamos al respecto" Y cuando no recibió una respuesta de Alexander, sus ojos se estrecharon terriblemente mas, "Lo has olvidado..." Murmuro en una advertencia, Alexander negó lentamente, tratando de suspirar profundo sin parecer demasiado cansado o irritado. "Bien..." Mari retrocedió un paso, mirando la mesa recién puesta.

Tomó una respiración profunda, cerrando los ojos por un instante. "Por favor se amable con ella, Alex, ella se encuentra sola en una ciudad extraña, nosotros... somo lo mas parecido a una familia para ella, quiero que se sienta cómoda a mi alrededor y yo realmente apreciaría que tu lo intentaras, por favor, se amable esta noche." El hombre miró a su esposa en silencio. Tratando de parecer duro y no sucumbir a los ojos amables de su esposa.

Oh dios, ten piedad de el.

Alexander suspiro en derrota asintiendo por ultima vez.

Mari sonrió de una forma tan preciosa para Alexander, ella se paró de puntillas apolando su mano en el hombro de su esposo y besar la mejilla como agradecimiento susurrando un rápido 'Gracias'.

"Para la próxima cena... tenemos que invitar a Thomas y Denise..." Mari asintió con entusiasmo, feliz al saber que su esposo estaba de acuerdo con una segunda cena con Isabella y esta vez incluso Denise y Thomas.

"Por supuesto!" Estuvo de acuerdo Mari. La pequeña mujer caminó de regreso a la cocina mirando sobre su hombro "Por favor dile a Isabella que la cena está lista." La mujer lo miró con agradecimiento antes de centrar toda su atención en la comida.

Alexander suspiro con cansancio, desde la extraña aparición de Isabella, el hombre no paraba de suspirar, sentía que su alma se escapaba con cada aliento expulsado de su ser.

Oh dios, esa mujer será la muerte de el...

Arrastrando sus pies de plomo, Alexander caminó hasta la gran entrada de la sala, sus labios quedaron sellados al ver a la mujer sentada con tal elegancia sobre el sillón, los muebles no eran viejos o descuidados, pero Alexander se encontró observando como el lugar alrededor de Isabella parecía tan poco comparado con ella, su presencia exigía mas.

Su hija Alice estaba de pie en el regazo de Isabella, la mujer la sostenía por la cintura mientras murmuraba en voz demasiado baja para descubrir sus palabras, su hija por el contrario, no parecía tener algún problema para escucharla, sonriendo y aplaudiendo incluso inclinarse al frente y acariciar las mejillas pálidas de la mujer.

Las miradas que la mujer dedicaba a su pequeña hija, lo hacían realmente incomodo, levantando cada vello de la nuca y los brazos. Había ocasiones en que a mujer, la vea de una forma tan intensa y depredadora, aquellas miradas solo duraban un momento, pero para Alexander resultaba una eternidad, la forma en la cual el cuerpo de Isabella se ponía rígido, apretando los puños con fuerza que la hacían temblar. Alex temía que la mujer saltara sobre su hija e hiciera dios sabe que con ella.

Se repitió un ay otra vez que aquellas miradas no eran un producto de su imaginación a pesar de que el deseara que así fueran...

El hombre se aclaro la garganta con brusquedad, llamando la atención de Isabella a pesar de que el sospechaba que la mujer era consiente de su presencia desde el primer instante.

"La cena esta lista..." Murmuró, apartando la mirada cuando la mujer lo miró a los ojos, se sentía tan intimidado que aquel pequeño gesto de la mujer.

"Gracias, señor Brandon." El hombre respondió con gesto de su cabeza, dando media vuelta y encontrar la mirada atenta de Mari, la mujer sonrió con aprobación a su esposo antes de continuar sirviendo la cena.

…..

"...Mi madre es una amante de la música, tal vez fue una de las razones por la cual terminó casadnos con mi padre, por supuesto, ellos se apreciaban y amaban antes de descubrir que mi padre era un profesor de música, el escribió mil y uno canción para ella, todas y cada una fueron una pieza única." La mujer limpió con delicados movimientos su labios, dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa a una distancia razonable de su plato. "Fue mi padre quien me enseñó el arte de la música"

Decir que Mari estaba fajinada, era poco, la mujer apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa, descansando su mentón sobre sus manos con la cena olvida a este punto, sus ojos brillaban con el entusiasmo por descubrir mas acerca de esta mujer.

"Tiene que ser maravilloso el poder tocar el piano..." Susurró Mari.

"Usted no sabe, Mari?" La mujer parecía avergonzada por un instante, apartando la mirada y negar lentamente. "Cuando vi el piano en el salon-

"Oh es solo para la decoración" Interrumpió Mari, mirando en disculpa a su amiga cuando se dio cuenta de su arrebato, ella sabía que Isabella odiaba ser interrumpida, la mujer siempre esperaba con paciencia a que otros terminaran de hablar y esperaba que otros respetaran su turno, ser interrumpida, la hacia fruncir los labios con irritación poco controlada, en esta ocasión, Isabella no parecía irritada, la mujer solo ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga, quizás a estas alturas, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ser interrumpida por Mari.

"Bueno, para mi seria un placer enseñarte" Los ojos de Mari se abrieron cómicamente, mirando entre Isabella y Alex, el hombre tenia su mirada en Isabella, con los ojos estrechados en la sospecha.

"Estas hablando enserio?" Susurró en voz baja.

"Por supuesto Mari" EL joven humano sonrío ampliamente antes de asentir.

"Me encantaría"

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una sonrisa, mientras que Mari era entusiasmada como un niño con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo de tanto sonreír, Isabella era tranquila con una sonrisa reservada.

Isabella se levantó de la mesa, tal y como la ultima vez, la mujer no terminó su comida, dejando mas de la mayoría y felicitar un par de veces la preciosa forma de cocinar de Mari, la mujer se había sonrojado ante tal suave y amables palabras de Isabella.

La mujer se despido de ellos prometiendo volver pronto para comenzar las clases de Mari y tener una próxima cena.

….

Alexander no era feliz cuando la mujer regreso un par de días mas tarde para comenzar las clases de Mari, por mucho que odiara admitir Alexander, la mujer tenia una gran paciencia y facilidad para enseñar, hablando con palabras amables mientras explicaba con detenida atención y nunca perder la calma cada vez que Mari cometió un error- los cuales eran muchos.

Cada noche, antes de acostarse, Alexander encontraba a su esposa sentada frente al piano después de acostar a su hija. La mujer presionaba las teclas del piano con movimientos bruscos y torpes, siempre creando un sonido rudo. Pero a pesar de todos sus errores y frustraciones, Mari nunca se apartó del piano hasta altas horas de la noches.

Ella siempre resabia a Isabella con una sonrisa, entusiasmada por mostrar sus avances a la mujer tranquila.

No tardo mas de un par de semanas para que Mari fuera capaz de tocar el piano con mayor facilidad. Ella estaba tan feliz cuando finalmente termino una pieza sin cometer tantos errores como lo hacia antes.

Alexander estaba orgulloso de su mujer, y en secreto amaba la forma en la cual tocaba el piano. Siempre pidiéndole con indiferencia a tocar una pieza mas antes de dormir.

Isabella no tenia nada que ver con el echo que su mujer aprendiera el pian, fueron solo sus duros esfuerzos y perseverancia los que hicieron que Mari aprendiera. Y ahora, Alexander se encargaba de pedir a Mari para toar una pieza cada vez que Thomas y Denise se acercaban en una visita.

 **Estaré actualizando con frecuencia esta historia**


End file.
